Maui Hears All
by Kittens Secret
Summary: By now Maui was used to the voices in his head. As long as he can remember he has heard them, most are praise while others are curses. Rating will most likely go up.


**Huge spoiler alert, as in I'm giving away the ending. I marked it so if you want to skip it you can. I'm not writing every detail so it will jump around a lot; the gaps follow the movie version.**

 **I'm not sure entirely where I am going with this, I have an image in my head of what I want, I just can't figure out how to get to that point. We shall see.**

 **I needed a break from my overwhelming amount of other stories. At the moment I am rewriting** **Evidence of Desire** **as well as adding chapters to** **Harry's Contract** **. I saw the movie Moana and had ideas just flow into my brain!**

 **Without any further ado, I give you Maui Hears All.**

By now Maui was used to the voices in his head. As long as he can remember he has heard them, most are praise while others are curses. What the mortals don't know is he can hear whenever his name is mentioned, so when Moana came to his island he already knew she was telling the truth about no one liking him. He had been hearing their curses and complaints since he had been marooned on that God-forsaken rock. After Moana returned the heart of Te Fiti the voices were more questioning and slowly becoming grateful again. Most of the praise was because of Moana, she went back and told her village of their adventure and how he had saved her. He noticed she left out the part where he had abandoned her after his hook got damaged, a fresh sense of guilt surged in his chest as he thought back to when he left her. Laying back on his sleeping mat he started thinking about the part she didn't know.

~flashback~

Maui was angry, the nerve of her. He had told her to turn back but she had to try and make it through. He had flown off to a small island nearby and stood in the waves letting the cold water curl around his legs. This island had been one of the first to be touched by the darkness so there was no life to be seen, just black hard earth.

"So you decided to leave my granddaughter alone in the middle of the ocean did you?" a soft voice behind him said.

Maui swung around and held his hook out to the newcomer. She was an older woman, obviously a spirit by her blue appearance. "She can find her way back. I gave her the knowledge to do that."

Turning back around he stared at the horizon, ignoring the old woman and trying to think of ways to get the gods to fix his hook.

"You and I both know she won't go back without completing her mission. She's going to restore the heart whether you are there or not. She cares about her island and won't let the darkness take it over."

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "And what do you want me to do about it? My hook is broken, even if I wanted to help I can't. One more hit and it's done for."

Suddenly he felt himself grabbed by the ear and dragged back to shore before being tossed to the sand.

"You listen to me demigod Maui; Moana will return the heart of Te Fiti with or without you. I have been watching over her the entire trip and I may be old and dead but I am not blind. You care for her and she for you. Letting her continue alone would be signing her death warrant. Now get off your ass and go be a hero. I don't want to have to come back here." With that, the old woman walked into the water and became a blue stingray before disappearing.

Grumbling he picked himself off the ground and stared at his hook. He could become a hero again…but what would it cost him. "Now I see where Moana gets her attitude from." He winced as his hook shot a bolt of electricity through him before allowing him to turn into a hawk and fly off towards Te Fiti. Hopefully, he could overcome this and get out with his hook at least intact.

~End Flashback~

Staring at the ceiling he grinned all had turned out well and he was a hero again. And Moana? Well, she's back where she belongs. Saying goodnight and you're welcome to the voices he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Maui woke up slowly trying to chase the dream he was having. It was pleasant; it left him feeling light and wanted. Getting up for the day he listened, it was quiet, sure there were birds but there were no people noises. Making up his mind he pulled on his skirt, grabbed his hook and turned into a hawk flying off towards the closest inhabited island.

Landing on the beach he saw the few people there begin to stare in wonder and talk amongst themselves while one ran towards the village to get the chief. Once he saw the Chief he spoke loudly.

"I am Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men, restorer of the heart of Te Fiti. I have come to share my stories with you if you will have me."

The chief nodded and gave orders to the villagers who had gathered, the men took out onto their boats to gather fish while the women went to the farm plots to gather fruits. Maui was led through the village by the chief till they got to the main clearing.

"I am sorry it is not much Demigod Maui, the darkness took most of our island so we were forced to do with what we had. At sunset we will begin a feast in your honor, feel free to make yourself at home until then."

Maui nodded as the chief walked away; these people had probably never left the island. Nodding to himself he headed off to the forest to begin his work. As he was chopping down some trees a young woman approached him, he glanced to the side as she sat on one of the stumps and watched him. It was a while before she spoke.

"Is it true that you stole the heart of Te Fiti?" she had a soft sweet voice though it was laced with slight fear.

"Yes, though I deeply regret it and assisted in the restoration of it. If you wait, just a little while you shall hear the entire story." He looked over at her and smiled. She really was quite beautiful…for a mortal that is. She smiled back and looked away blushing.

"So what are you cutting the trees for?" she asked staring at his stack of logs and tree bark.

"A gift for your chief, something that your ancestors used before" Maui replied going back to stripping a tree.

She just sat and watched him till the sun started to set, by then he had gotten all the supplies and started on construction. At the sound of a horn, she turned to him and smiled.

"That signals it's time for dinner, Follow me." She grabbed his hand and led him through the trees towards the village. Reaching the edge of the trees she released his hand and led the way to the center of the huts. Before him sat a large fire-pit with a large boar roasting over it, along the sides were two large tables lined with colorful cloth and bowls of fruits filling the middle. Maui noticed that women sat at one table while men sat at the other, the Chief was at the head of the men's table and motioned for Maui to sit beside him. Throughout dinner there was chatter and laughing at both tables but Maui notices neither table talked to the other, glancing over he caught the eye of the young woman who had been watching him earlier, she averted her eyes and blushed as Maui smiled. Soon dinner was over and the tables were moved to make way for the evening. It began with some women doing a traditional dance followed by an older woman sharing a story. When she was through, the chief stood and motioned to Maui.

"I would like to invite our Guest of honor to share one of his many tales of glory." The villagers grew quite as he rose with his hook.

~Begin Spoiler~

"I have many stories, as you can see they are all part of me" he motioned to his tattoos. "But this one." He pointed to the new Moana tattoo.

"This one is the most important one so far. You see long ago, over a thousand years ago, I stole the heart of Te Fiti. I wanted to give humans the power to create life; I didn't know that I would endanger it…" Maui started at the beginning and used his hook to cast minor illusions to reel them in.

"…So there we were! Standing at the top of the island, the entrance to Lalotai was near, but it needed something…a human sacrifice!" he jumped at the children and sent them squealing and clambering back. Laughing he stood back.

"I'm just joking; you see I got Moana with that one too. Really the entrance was at our feet, I did a special haka and it slowly opened, the drop was far and you couldn't even see the bottom…" Maui continued as the children and villagers settled in again.

"…Te Ka was throwing everything she had at us; I was changing forms as fast as I could! But it wasn't enough, there was no way in, Moana thought she saw an opening and went for it. Te Ka was too quick though and brought her hand down to crush us! I brought my hook up and…" he leaned closer seeing the children do the same with wide eyes. "Boom!" he shouted startling the children and making some of the adults jump as well.

"The blast threw us back where we couldn't even see the island any more. Our boat was torn to shreds, my hook was cracked, and I was frustrated." Here he took a breath and looked away "I left Moana, alone, on a broken boat in the middle of the ocean. I flew to an island, not worried about anything other then my broken hook. I was selfish. Her grandmother's spirit came to me, the village crazy lady she called herself." A few eyes darted to an older woman off to the side and Maui gave her a smile.

"She grabbed me by the ear and told me what I needed to do. I knew it was the right thing but sometimes having someone else tell you helps you sort things out. I flew back to Moana to find she had tricked Te Ka and made it past the barrier islands only for Te Ka to capsize her boat…" Maui continued.

"…Te KA was about to throw a lava ball at me when a bright green light shone from the top of the mountain. It was Moana, I tried yelling at her to find the spiral and restore the heart but she continued climbing down the mountain. I dove into the water to try and swim towards her but the ocean fought me, he didn't want me to get to her!" Maui acted like he was swimming against the current. "Finally I was spit onto land besides Moana, beside me landed the chicken. "The chicken lives" I was able to say before we were lifted from the ground…"

"…Moana was back to her people and I had a new island to live on full of trees and no rocks. The End" Maui smiled and bowed as they clapped before going to sit back down. After him a couple others told stories and legends, mostly involving him. He looked around and smiled, it felt good to be around people again.

~End Spoiler~

'Oh Maui, I miss you.' Maui looked around but there was no one beside him, it was one of the voices in his head, but this one seemed louder, like the woman had been beside him whispering in his ear. Putting his finger in his ear he scratches a bit before shaking his head and paying attention to the story again.

'I wonder if you miss me?' he glanced around again, no one. Why was this voice so loud? He didn't even know who was speaking. The chief noticed Maui was distracted and stood after the story was done

"My people it is late and our guest seems tired, let us retire and prepare for our day tomorrow. Talia, my daughter, will you show our guest where he will be staying?"

"Of course Father" Maui turned to see the girl who had watched him work earlier.

"This way demigod Maui." She said while holding her arms out away from the main clearing.

 **As always please review. I will try to update soon. Tell me what you think, im always up for ideas.**


End file.
